A Little Too Much
by DawnthePurpleBunny
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto has never had luck with guys, or any luck at all. Too bad Sasuke isn't like the others and the love is practically suffocating. Well, what can you do?


**Just a little something something that came to me...lol^^**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke Uchiha, contrary to most people, despised Fridays. It was the one day of the week when everyone that knew him thought it was a good idea to bother him. No matter how many times he said he didn't want to meet up or go out, they would just keep asking. It was ridiculous. The only people he would make time for on Friday were his brother and his best friend, Kakashi, which said a lot about his social life, seeing as Kakashi was 10 years older than him.

In fact, that's exactly who he was meeting tonight. The bastard had insisted they meet at some underground bar the older man often came to. When Sasuke arrived at the place, he instantly didn't approve. It had nothing to do with the location, between the red light district and the most dangerous part of the city, but because the place was more like a miniature club inside of a low sitting building.

In order to get inside, Sasuke had to take steps along the building which took you at least a floor down, into an alley. The door was made of some type of metal, aluminum maybe, and slid open.

Once inside, you were standing in the bar and eating area. There was a bar that took up the whole wall to the left of the entrance, and the rest of the room was occupied by table. As he approached the bar he noticed a small platform that was no doubt used as a stage on various occasions. Tonight it was empty. The eating area, however, was pretty full, but not too full. Sasuke could hear a dull thumping sound and guessed that the club area was upstairs.

He sat at the bar, slightly annoyed and hoping Kakashi would show up soon. As he waited, a slender woman with blue hair dye, thick eyeliner and several piercings approached him. She was obviously the bartender.

"What can I get ya, huh?" she asked with a raspy tough voice, that still managed to sound rather feminine.

"Uh, nothing now."

"Sure," she shrugged. "Just call if you need anything."

He waited for another few minutes before getting bored. He turned in the stool and decided to look around. For the most part, all he saw were people with tattoos and piercings...hipsters, some of them. He didn't know much about this side of humanity, seeing as he was from a preppy upper class family. Tattoos and piercing were forbidden and so was anything else that was considered "different". The most Sasuke could guess was that they probably listened to rock music.

As his eyes scanned the crowd, he saw shock of blonde in the corner of his eye. Quickly looking, he saw a slim blonde male seated father down the bar drinking a light beer. From where he was sitting, Sasuke saw that the blonde wore a tight, orange t-shirt and baggy black cargo pants. He could also tell that the blonde had tattoos covering both arms. Sasuke briefly wrinkled his nose, mildly annoyed that the only person he found attractive in this place had sleeves. He debated in his head if he should even bother approaching the blonde, but before he could decide, he was already sitting down next to the man.

The blonde looked at him strangely, and now that Sasuke was up close he saw shocking blue eyes and a smooth tan face. He also noticed the small stud in the blonde's left nostril.

"Can I help you, dude?" he asked, breaking Sasuke out of his daze.

The raven smirked, liking the sound of the blonde's voice. It was boyish and a little higher than Sasuke's, but still very masculine. "Actually," he started, rather smoothly, "I was wondering why you were sitting here alone."

The blonde looked at the skinny silver watch on his wrist and then gave a light chuck. "Me too. My best guess is that I got stood up." Sasuke didn't see why this was funny to the blonde. "What about you?" the blonde then asked. "You got stood up, too?"

The blonde was messing with him, and Smirked again. "No. I'm meeting a friend."

"That's cool."

The blonde then drank some of his beer, bringing Sasuke's attention to the tattoos covering his arms. On the left arm, the one facing the Uchiha, Sasuke could see a random mix of flowers, skulls, bats, and rainbows. An odd mix, but it wasn't Sasuke's body to care. He couldn't see the other arm quite clearly, but it wasn't hard to notice there was a dragon and more flowers. To Sasuke it seemed like tattoos a girl would get, but maybe they meant something to the blonde.

Blue eyes looked back at the raven and sighed. "You don't look like you come here ofter."

Sasuke chuckled a bit, understanding why the blonde would think that. He was wearing what he called a "casual suit", a simple white button up, black sklacks and matching jacket and tie.

"Yeah, I don't. My friend does."

"That explains it."

Sasuke was given a light smile, and for some reason he wanted to smile back. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a tap on his shoulder. He quickly glanced behind him and saw Kakashi had finally showed up, mask and all.

"Finally," Sasuke muttered, his way of greeting his friend.

"Sorry," the silver haired man responded. "Got caught up in a few things."

"Sure. Gimme a second," Sasuke said and turned back around. To his disappointment, the blue eyed blonde was paying the bartender and getting up from the stool. "Hey, where are you going?"

The blonde, who Sasuke now saw was only about 5'7, laughed a little. "Like I said, hot stuff, I got stood up. I don't really have a reason to stay."

The raven could feel himself panicking a bit. How could he flirt if the blonde left. "But, I...I mean we...I-I..We could-"

The blonde laughed and Sasuke's stumbling words. "You don't even know my name."

This shut Sasuke up quick, because he forgot to ask for the blonde's name.

Taking pity on the taller man, the blonde smiled. "It's Naruto."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, trying it on his lips. "I'm Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said before walking right past the raven.

"Wait," Sasuke called, grabbing the shorter man's hand, noting how soft it was. "Can I get your number, then?"

Naruto's expression quickly became a grimace. "Um...I don't know."

"Come on, I don't bite."

The blonde laughed a little, but bit his lip as he thought about it. "Sure...I guess."

He quickly gave the taller man his number before quickly leaving without saying goodbye. Sasuke thought it was strange but didn't question it. Remember that Kakashi was waiting, he headed back to the older man, who gave him a knowing smile.

"What?" he asked, a little annoyed with the look he was getting.

"He's cute," Kakashi said simply.

"Shut up."

**~SasunNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru~**

Four months later and Sasuke would've never guessed he'd be in a relationship, kind of, and happy about it. Every day spent with the blonde made his feel like the man he always wanted to be, but didn't know how. Naruto was everything to him.

He hasn't said it yet, but it was pretty obvious with the way he couldn't keep away from the blonde. Plus, the sex was amazing. No, it was better than amazing. You wouldn't be able to tell, but Naruto was a down right freak when he was in the mood, and Sasuke saw God nearly every time they fucked.

Actually, he was starting to see God right...about...now...

"Ooohh yesss...oh yea...Sasuke Sasuke" the blonde moaned from above Sasuke as he impaled himself on the raven's long hard cock. "Fuck yesss!"

Yeah. He was seeing God right about now.

Naruto continued to bounce, panting heavily, moaning loudly and clawing at his lover's muscular chest. He body was slick with perspiration and his bangs stuck to his forehead. Sasuke though he was beautiful. He groaned and gripped the blonde's waist, helping him ride on top of him. He could feel his climax approaching, and the way Naruto's ass clenched around him, he knew the smaller man would cum any minute now.

Not a few seconds later did Naruto nearly scream as his orgasm hit hard, forcing him to squeeze the cock inside of him and grind onto Sasuke, forcing the raven to cum hard inside of the condom. The grinding continued slowly as the both rode out their orgasms.

Panting heavily, Naruto collapsed onto his boyfriend. Sasuke ran a hand through sweaty blonde locks, then down a tan spine, totally at peace with having his lover's body pressed against his own.

"You're amazing," he whispered, not really talking to Naruto, but definitely talking about him.

The blonde smiled contently, but didn't say anything. He just laid on top of Sasuke, feeling a bit numb, then eventually feel asleep.

Two hours later, Sasuke groaned, finally waking up. He noticed that the blonde had rolled off of him and was now snuggled into his side. His was thinking about how peaceful Naruto's face was when his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Sluggishly getting out the bed, he made his way to the door of his apartment. He looked out the peep hole and gave a heavy sigh.

_What does he want now?_

Opening the door he came face to face with his brother. Itachi had been calling everyday for the last few weeks, but Sasuke never really wanted to answer. Honestly, he knew this visit was way past due.

"Well, if it isn't my littler brother," the older Uchiha remarked sarcastically. "I thought for sure you had died in some terrible accident."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up and come in."

The two made their way to the kitchen where Sasuke started some coffee. Itachi gave him a look.

"What?"

"Sleeping in the middle of the day?" Itachi asked. "That's rather odd. I don't remember you ever doing that."

"Its my day off," Sasuke offended.

"Still strange."

"Whatever."

It got quiet as the coffee was done. Sasuke poured some in a mug for himself, and after thinking about it poured some in a mug for his brother. They sipped silently. But that didn't last long.

"You know," Itachi began, "mother and father have been pestering me to get you to come home for a while."

"No," was the immediate reply.

"You could at least stop by for dinner," the older Uchiha said, a bit amused. "You could even introduce them to your boyfriend."

Sasuke's eyes shot open at the statement. How did Itachi know?

_I best the fucker spies on me._

"I was only joking," Itachi defended, laughing at the look on his brother's face. "But now I'm curious."

Before Sasuke could ask, Itachi was walking out of the kitchen towards Sasuke's bedroom. Without thinking, the younger Uchiha quickly caught up and tried to forcefully pull Itachi away.

"Don't even think about going in there," he warned in a deadly tone.

Itachi only rolled his eyes and straightened his shirt. "Just making sure."

"Stay out of my business."

"Little brother, I'm actually a bit shocked. You're seeing someone and you haven't even mentioned it."

"Because its none of your business."

"But it is, actually," he said, rather amused. "How long have you been dating him."

Defeated Sasuke growled. "...four months."

"Wow. You better bring him to dinner then."

Before Sasuke could reply, there was the faint sound of someone calling his name. Both brothers froze. Naruto called his name again, but this time a little louder.

"In the kitchen!" he replied to his sleepy lover. "You should leave," he directed towards his brother.

"Don't have to ask twice."

Itachi made his way to the door and walked out, just as Naruto tiredly made his way out of the bedroom.

"Who was that?" he asked, hearing the door shut, but not seeing anybody.

Sasuke embraced the blonde, enjoying the warmth he emitted. "Nobody, just my brother."

Naruto looked up at the raven a bit skeptically. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," the blonde replied, shrugging it off.

Sasuke found himself feeling a little bit insulted at his boyfriend's lack of interest towards his family. But instead of voicing this he followed Naruto into the kitchen and made him a cup of coffee. The blonde sat at the small table, occasionally smiling at Sasuke as he drunk his coffee.

The Uchiha looked back, feeling warm inside. He then let his eyes wander to the tattoos covering the blondes arm

"I keep forgetting to ask about those," he said.

Naruto looked at him weirdly. "About what?"

"Your tattoos," he replied. "Why'd you get them?"

"Oh...well, they don't have any special meanings if that's what you meant," the blonde said, his eyes looking far off as if remembering something. "I actually regret that, ya know? Like, I wish they had a special meaning." He gestured to his left arm, the one with the skulls, bats, and rainbows. "I don't even know I why I have all this shit here. I was just feeling...rebellious? I don't know."

"Rebellious?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I had these really awful foster parents, and they were super strict and didn't let me do anything. Just study, study, study all the fucking time." He took a sip from his coffee. "When I turned seventeen I wanted to just, i don't know, get back at them. They made my life hell, so i wanted to show them they didn't own me."

"So you got a tattoo?"

Naruto laughed that laugh Sasuke loved. "I got the whole sleeve. It took_ hours_." He glanced at his arm. "I mean, it was worth it, I guess. The other arm, though...that's different. I was kinda numb when I got it."

Sasuke remained quiet as Naruto talked, a little uneasy the way Naruto kept looking into the far distant, like something was out there staring back.

"After I graduated high school I had no college plans, and my foster parents couldn't do shit for me anymore...so I went to Japan."

"Why Japan?" Sasuke asked, thinking it were a bit odd.

"Cause that's where my great aunt Tsunade was. My last living relative. She would've been the one to raise me if she wasn't an alcoholic. After graduating I found out she was still alive, so I thought I'd go stay with her. When I got there the she was bedridden. Really sick. But I stayed anyway. It wasn't like I had an idea of what to do with my life." He paused again, scratching the back of his neck. "I was only there for about half a year. I had really gotten into the groove of things. I got a job, I was making friends, everything. But then...she split, I guess."

"She left?" the raven asked, a little confused.

"Nah," Naruto said, laughing a little. "She died. Ironic, really...so yeah, she died. Next thing I know, I'm in an old rundown Japanese tattoo parlor getting my arm tatted...and yeah, sure, it was because she died, so it could have special meaning...but doesn't, because it wasn't for her. If it was for her then the content would've been different. Instead it was to numb the loss of someone I didn't really get a chance to know. I was sad, so I wanted a distraction. It worked too. After that, I was on a plane back to the states."

Naruto then finished off his coffee. Neither of them said much, but Sasuke could feel his heart swelling. It was at that moment he knew he wanted Naruto to be with his forever. Sure the blonde had his barriers, and seemed a bit distant, but Sasuke didn't care. He just wanted to make Naruto happy.

It was then he thought about was Itachi said earlier.

"Naruto," he said a little softly.

The blonde looked at him, wondering what he wanted to say. Sasuke gestured for him to come closer, so he got up from the table and stood in front of the taller man. Sasuke put his hand on the blonde's shoulders, then let them slide down slender arms. He grasp the small soft hands and squeezed tightly.

"I...I love you, Naruto. I want you to meet my parents."

For a minute, Naruto stood shocked. He stared into dark brown eyes, but eventually blue orbs began darting every which way, seemingly confused.

"Hey," Sasuke said, firmly gripping Naruto's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. This wasn't how he pictured the blonde's reaction. "What's wrong?"

Naruto seemed at a loss of words at first. "No...Sasuke, no."

Not understanding, the Uchiha gave Naruto a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"You...you don't love me, Sasuke. You just think you do." At this point, Naruto had relaxed a bit, and only looked regretful.

"Of course, I love you. Why else would I say it?"

The blonde gave a short humorless laugh. "They all say it. But eventually, they realize they were just caught in the moment. You don't really love me."

"Who's they?" Sasuke asked, truly confused.

"I don't have very good luck with guys, ya know."

When Naruto said this, Sasuke had an involuntary flashback to when he'd first met Naruto. He remembered the blonde sitting there, laughing at the fact that he got stood up. He then remembered how the blonde was hesitant about giving Sasuke his number. It all made sense to him now. He could feel himself becoming angry inside, because he wasn't playing games with anyone's heart.

"Naruto," he said in a firm voice, tightly grasping those soft hands, "I'm not like those other guys. I love you, and I'll always love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, and i want you to meet my parents this weekend."

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay...but they won't like me."

**~SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru~**

The weekend came quickly, and no matter how many times Naruto insisted that his parents would hate him, Sasuke was still able to convince the blonde to go. It was Sunday, and they were in Sasuke's car heading towards his family home.

When they arrived, Naruto wasn't shocked in the least at the size of the place. Sasuke already told him he was rich. After parking, Sasuke got out of the car first, and came around to open his boyfriend's door.

"I don't want to go inside," Naruto voiced as he got out.

"It'll be fine," Sasuke reassured, kissing a tan cheek.

They made their way to the front door and after ringing the doorbell twice, it was opened by Itachi who wore a polite smile. After Sasuke and Naruto were inside, he took the blonde's jacket, raising an eyebrow at the extensive tattoos.

"Its nice to finally meet you...?"

"Naruto," the blonde said introducing himself.

"Nice to finally meet you, Naruto. I'm Itachi. I'm sure my brother talks about me all the time."

"Not at all, actually," Naruto said with a small laugh.

Although he was a bit offended, Itachi didn't show it and walked with Sasuke and Naruto to the dining room. "Mother and father are just dying to meet you, Naruto," he continued without missing a beat. "They have been waiting years for Sasuke to actually bring someone home."

"Oh really?"

"Indeed."

Naruto chuckled lightly, finding Itachi to be a bit nice, no matter how uptight his persona persevered him to be. They finally entered the dining room, and a tall, rather intimidating man sat at the head of the table and a stunning woman sat beside him. They were obviously Sasuke's parents. Thy both stood when the tree of them entered, but after getting one look at the blonde, their expressions faltered a bit.

Itachi and Sasuke noticed as well as Naruto.

"Mother, father," Sasuke addressed politely, "I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman was the first to come greet the blonde, although a bit hesitant. "I'm Mikoto, dear. Nice to meet you." she tried her best not to look at the tattoos on his arms, and instead focused on the tiny stud in the small nose.

"Fugaku," Sasuke's father simply said, not bothering to come and shake hands with the blonde.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Naruto replied meekly, already wanting to leave.

Everyone took their seats, Itachi next to his mother, and Sasuke and Naruto across from them. The food was quickly placed in front of them by the cook, and no one really said much, at first.

"How old are you, dear?" Mikoto asked, very politely.

"Um...22, ma'am."

Mikoto giggled. "Oh, honey, you don't have to call me ma'am. I'm not_ that_ old."

"You're awfully young. Sasuke will be thirty next July," Itachi commented.

Naruto just nodded and smiled.

"So, what is it that you do, Naruto?" Fugaku asked, not really interested.

"I...uh...I work at the public library, actually."

"Oh, a librarian! How original," Mikoto chimed in, actually finding this interesting. "How do you like it?

"I love it," Naruto said smiling at the woman.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "I didn't know they offered employment to your kind."

"My kind, sir?"

"You know," Fugaku said with a condescending smirk, "Gang members and such."

"I'm not in a gang."

"Oh really? How disappointing."

Naruto didn't have a problem noticing the sarcasm. "I'm sorry, but do you have a problem with me?"

"Not at all, Naruto," Fugaku replied. "I just hope you don't think I'll eventually allow you in the family. You can be with Sasuke for however long you want, but as long as you don't try to marry. Other than that, there is no problem."

"M-Marry?" Naruto repeated, eyes wide. "I don't t-think-"

"Father, that's enough," Sasuke interrupted, deeply irritated with how this meeting went.

The rest of dinner continued smoothly and quietly. There was still a bit of tension, but no one said anything else. When dinner was finally over Naruto wasted no time telling Sasuke he wanted to go home.

In the car, Naruto was in deep thought, having so much on his mind suddenly. He was so deep in thought, however, he almost didn't see where Sasuke was driving.

"Sasuke, where are you going? I said I wanted to go home."

The raven gave his blonde boyfriend a confused look. "I know. That's where we are going."

"No," the blonde said, suddenly annoyed. "I meant _my_ apartment."

"But, Naru-"

"Take me, Sasuke,** now**."

Without saying another word, the Uchiha headed straight for Naruto's apartment, a bit confused and disappointed. He thought that maybe he could try to cheer his lover up, but the blonde was set on getting away from him. He parked in front of Naruto's building and the smaller male quickly got out without saying goodbye.

Sasuke, becoming frustrated, silently got out and followed the blonde. He followed him up the steps and to his door.

"Naruto, can you please stop acting like this," he tried, doing his best to stay calm.

Naruto gave him a frustrated glare. "Can you please leave me alone? Stop _following_ me."

"Look, I know my parents are stuck up and closed minded, but I still love you and-"

"**God**, Sasuke! Just stop!" the blonde suddenly yelled. "This isn't about your** fucking** parents and how rude your dad is! This is about _me_ and how you're always trying to...to.."

"To what?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "You keep trying to make me settle, Sasuke. I don't settle. This is the longest relationship I've ever been in." He began to fumble with his keys. "I don't want to settle. I don't want to fall in love." He shoved the key in the lock. "And i sure as hell don't want to get _married_."

Before Naruto could disappear inside his apartment and close the door, Sasuke reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Please, baby, just...tell me what you want." He pulled the blonde close to him. "I'll do anything."

"I just...I wanna break up."

"What? No, Naruto, pleas-"

"It's just too much," the blonde said in nearly a whisper. "You love me too much, Sasuke."

"No, that's okay."

"I need to stop you before you disappoint yourself."

Sasuke couldn't even get out a word as Naruto finally went inside and closed the door in the ravens face. Sasuke could hear the lock on the other side, and could feel himself breaking down inside.

The days started to go by slower for the Uchiha. It was almost as if he could actually hear the ticking of the seconds in his head. He had tried calling the blonde, for nearly two weeks straight, but finally gave up.

They were over. Done. Finished...because he loved too much.

**E.N.D**

**Yeah, well i was bored and this was stuck in my head. I'm still gonna update Conflict and Desire, but why not do a lil shortie on the side?**

**hope you all enjoyed. Leave Reviews and tell me what you think!**

**Love, Ashley**


End file.
